Sleeping Together
by bahh1
Summary: "From the start, Yunho has a bad feeling about this. The very idea of two grown men sharing a bed seems quite repulsive. But this is his member, his Jaejoongie he has to sleep next to, his other half, his best friend.." YunJae from DBSK


Sleeping together

From the start, Yunho has a bad feeling about this. The very idea of two grown men sharing a bed seems quite repulsive. But this is his member, his Jaejoongie he has to sleep next to, his other half, his best friend..

-1st night.

Jaejoong still isn't thrilled about the fact he has to share a bed with another man. Sitting on the king-sized bed, he stares at Yunho changing. Of course, he'd seen Yunho's exposed body a hundred times before, behind the curtains, backstage on an enormous amount of concerts, but this was so much more intimate – almost exciting even. The smaller male bows his head to hide the dark red visible on his cheeks.

-2nd night.

Truly exhausted, Yunho lets himself fall onto their bed with a soft thump, drowning himself in the soft bedsheets. The fact that he didn't even get a shut eye last night floods in his mind as he focuses on the click of the opening door.

Laying in the far corner of the bed, Yunho stares at Jaejoong's back on the verge of the other side of the furniture they are currently sharing, getting a little envious of the slightly older male's back muscles, tracing the soft figure with his eyes, as the latter hums in his sleep.

-3rd night.

When Jaejoong actually dares to move and turn around in bed, he shifts just an inch closer to Yunho, to prevent himself from pooling on the ground.

The truth is, Jaejoong hates watching people when they are asleep. It has something to do with the gravity taking its toll on the exhausted face, all the excess skin where it definitely shouldn't be.

But his member, his Yunho is sleeping right there in front of him, his cheeks seemingly chubbier than usual when pressed in the soft pillow, and Jaejoong has trouble turning his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

-4th night.

Realizing he still can't sleep properly, Yunho takes a wobble towards the middle of the bed to get some sleep he was yearning for.

There, in the dark, moonlight draws a picture – a face of his lovely Jaejoong, sleeping like an angel, just a foot away from him.

He laughs silently, remembering the sleazy gesture he always wanted to make for a girl if they were to sleep in the same bed and she was fast aseep. Yunho smiles and pulls a strand of Jaejoong's hair away from his beautiful face, resting it behind the smaller male's ear.

-5th night.

The nights are so hot, it has become unbearable to sleep in pajamas, and Jaejoong realizes he doesn't really care if he has to share a bed with a half naked Yunho. He doesn't even mind that Yunho pulls him onto his chest while watching some random re-run of a TV show he doesn't even know the name of. Instead, he takes the younger male's hand and caresses the slightly shabby knuckles, traces the lines of his veins with hi slender fingertips and plays with the tips of his fingers against his own, earning a soft chuckle from the latter.

-6th night.

Yunho just lies on his back, almost in the middle of the bed, staring at the grey ceiling, all thoughts about a certain Kim Jaejoong swimming around in the dark debts of his mind.

Glancing to his left, Yunho finds a fast-asleep male. In fact- the only thing that confirms the slightly older male is still alive is the consistent rising and lowering of Jaejoong's bare chest. The awaken one shifts a little closer, turning onto his side, eyes on the flesh in front of him. Yunho almost jums out of his skin when he hears the bed squeaking under his weight. Yet he keeps moving until he's next to the small frame of a body he dreamed about for 5 whole nights.

He wonders all of a sudden, how the nights got so hot and bright, while watching the light skin moving in every breath Jaejoong took, realizing thet his skin doesn't look anything like it does on daylight – the moon is making Jaejoong's porcelain white skin turn yellow, shadows playing around his nipples as he moves.

He has no idea where it came from, but Yunho has the urge to touch him. 'Just a little', he confirms himself while his hand moves towards the sleeping figure next to him.

The touch is light, almost nonexistent as Yunho's hand moves from Jaejoong's Adam's apple to the crook of his neck, to his warm chest, along the carved abs, feeling the slight pelage near the smaller male's belly-button and the shivering, when Yunho's hand reaches to the hem of Jaejoong's boxers.

The awaken one stops on his track, pretty sure he just had a heart attack, when he hears ruckus coming from the room next to theirs, feeling the excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

-7th night.

Jaejoong finds himself staring at the sleeping figure of Yunho once again, as he shifts closer, heaving a slight snore in front of him and he can't help but to envy the fact that Yunho can look so cool, so calm and classy, handsome but undeniably cute – all at the same time.

He rests his hand right in front of Yunho's face, feeling every breath he takes tickling against his skin.

As Jaejoong looks at the other, he almost expects Yunho to open his eyes and scare the living hell out of him, but that doesn't happen in a while and the smaller male feels awkward, embarrassed even, for staring at the other.

His hand moves, surprising even himself, onto Yunho's cheek, caressing the slight beard his hectic day had grown.

Yet, it doesn't satisfy Jaejoong – he wants more. He wants to caress every bit of his gloomy skin, every pore, his closed eyelids, his straight nose, his perfect jawline and, oh, the lips..

Suddenly, Yunho moves and Jaejoong is pretty sure he skipped at least a dozen of heartbeats.

Yunho's face is now resting between both of Jaejoong's hands, the latter's fingers cupping Yunho's cheeks lightly, like they are really meant to be there. The smaller male feels Yunho's breath all over his face. He smells of Yunho, sleep and that awful children's toothbrush that has a picture of Bambi on it and Jaejoong wishes to kiss the daylights out of the man.

Soon enough, he settles with a kiss on Yunho's forehead.

-8th night.

Yunho thinks the weather is really throwing tantrums these days, because outside – it's pouring rain and he knows exactly how much Jaejoong is scared of the thunder.

He sees the shivering form of Jaejoong on their bed, not facing him and Yunho feels kind enough to pull his blanket over the other one.

Outside there is a clash of lightning and in Yunho's mind, Jaejoong seems ready to squeal and speed into the nearest room without windows he could find.

Comforting words don't seem to work on Jaejoong either, the man staying still as a rock. Yunho pulls Jaejoong into his hug silently, resting his head on the smaller male's.

He's quite happy that Jaejoong isn't facing him and there is a wrinkle of two blankets between them, because Yunho's face is as read as a tomato ad his heart is beating so fast, its threatening to burst out of his rib age and jump into the nearest bush.

The lightning strikes again and Jaejoong clamps onto Yunho's hand resting on the smaller male's stomach.

The blood circulation of Yunho's hand is completely cut off, as the two lie still for what seems like an eternity for Yunho. After a while the grip on his hand softens, though, and he hears the familiar humming sound Jaejoong produces when he's completely asleep.

Yunho kisses the other's ice cold cheek, rustling with the bedsheets, resting his head on Jaejoong's again to get a decent good night sleep.

-9th night.

From the second he wakes up, his day has been a complete nightmare – he spilled his morning coffee, failed to render a decent reply on an interview and pulled a leg muscle in the late night dance practice. And the fact that he feels utterly embarrassed about last night doesn't really help Jaejoong in any way either.

He decides not to show his face in their room until he hears Yunho's snoring from the other side of the door.

When he finally does, he feels so drained he wants to sleep 3 says straight, dragging his tired body to the bed.

The sleepiness is gone, when he sees Yunho's pose and suppresses his laughter, holding onto his mouth. The sleeping man's eyes are closed, which, Jaejoong thinks is quite out of the ordinary, but his mouth has slightly opened already, showing his pearly teeth a little. His hands are hogging all the excess space of their bed and Jaejoong hesitates pushing the limbs out of his way.

Instead, he crawls under the bedsheets and rests his head on Yunho's chest and, in a way, Jaejoong feels he has never been so close to Yunho before in his life.

The sleeping male's heartbeats sound rapid, even through the thick fabric of Yunho's shirt and Jaejoong wonders what he's dreaming about.

Maybe a new car? Their upcoming concert? Some.. _girl_? Jaejoong tries to hide the fact that he actually felt his heart crack a little at the thought. The pictures of women Yunho might be interested in floods Jaejoong's mind until he imagines a picture of him.

Proud of his impressive imagination, Jaejoong finds strength to push himself up a little.

All thoughts kind-of disappear and Jaejoong kisses Yunho's dry lips for the first time.

-10th night.

Running back and for the between reality and a daydream, Yunho feels a bit light-headed. Every time he closes his eyes, even blinks, he sees the disturbing dream he had last night – consisting of him, two blankets and Jaejoong.

Yunho finds the moment soothing, the both of them talking and staring at each other, just inches away from each other's bodies.

A question plays along in his mind and he has a had time actually pronouncing it.

"Why did you kiss me?" He feels guilty for asking, when he sees Jaejoong's embarrassed face, the smaller male supporting his head onto his hand, moving away from the latter.

He must admit, it felt good, no, very good, feeling jaejoong's lips against his own and he wouldn't protest if he did it again.

Yunho kisses him the second time, on the luscious lips everyone's jealous of, pulling a strand of hair away from his face and placing it behind his ear.

Jaejoong complies and pulls the younger male closer, caressing his hands.

Yunho debates wether or not it's a good idea to be squishing Jaejoong's tender body between the bed and himself and settles with caressing the smaller male's chest instead.

Jaejoong pulls, cupping Yunho's face closer to his, savoring the taste in his mouth, mixed with his own.

-They decide it's pretty pleasurable for two grown men to be sleeping in the same bed, when there's love in the air~

(AN: I'm sorry, the ending was so crap, especially the last sentence . )


End file.
